Many Happy Birthdays
Many Happy Birthdays is the seventh episode of Ben 10: Biomniverse. Created on June 5, 2014. Previous Episode: And Collect This Next Episode (Actual): Separation Anxiety Next Episode (Chronologically): Unusual Suspects Plot In a hidden location, one mysterious figure is already engaged in conversation with another via walkie talkie. (Figure 1): I never meant to. (Figure 2): I didn't either. (Figure 1): So why did it happen? (Figure 2): I guess it was just meant to. (Figure 1): Like fate, you mean? (Figure 2): Sort of. (Figure 1): Sort of? (Figure 2): It won't happen again. (Figure 1): Are you certain? (Figure 2): Yes. (Figure 1): You know it all? (Figure 2): What? Well... (Figure 1): Well?! (Figure 2): It just won't happen again. I mean, fate can only happen once. (Figure 1): I see... Whose fate? My fate or your fate, hmmm? (Figure 2): Mine, I guess. (Figure 1): Then what about mine? What about my fate then? (Figure 2): Do you want it to happen again? Do you? Well? (Figure 1): No. (Figure 2): Well then, don't tempt it. Don't tempt fate. (Figure 1): Who said I was? (Figure 2): Am I? (Figure 1): Aren't you? Well? (Figure 2): No I'm not. (Figure 2): Well OK then. (Figure 1): OK. (Figure 2): (shutting the walkie talkie off and assesing the situation, described vaguely) Oh god. (Theme song.) (Ben): Gwen, are you almost done? (Gwen): (walking out of the restroom) I am now. Let's hurry up and go. I'll teleport us. (Ben): Didn't you just say you were burned out? (Gwen): Err, I'm better now. (Ben): ...okay, what is wrong with you? (Gwen): Huh? Ben, don't be so immature. We aren't 10, I am a perfectly normal- (Ben): No, I'm serious. Grandpa was acting normal, and then he got pretty strange too, just like you're being. (Gwen): Ben, seriously. Not today! (Ben): Oh wait, is it... oh. (Gwen): No! That's not it! (Ben): Then what is it? (Gwen): (sighs) Okay, I'll tell you. Ever since my fight with Kevin, I've been monitoring him secretly. Ben... he's in big trouble, and I don't think you'll really like it. (Ben): What? You can tell me, Kevin's our friend. (Gwen): Yeah but... Ben. I think he's becoming evil again. (Ben): ...Really? That's it? Just because you two had a major fight? (Gwen): Ben, I'm serious! You were willing to put him down a year ago after he went "Ultimate." I don't want you to hurt him this time. (Ben): I didn't last time, and he's not just "turning evil" either. C'mon, if that's what's making you all jittery, teleport to him. I'll talk to him. (Gwen): Are you sure? (Ben): Yes. It'll be fine. (Gwen): Alright, here goes- (Ben): Wait a second. Isn't today his birthday? (Gwen): Uh, yeah. Why? (Ben): We need to get him a gift first or something! (Gwen): Err, no time! Let's go! (She teleports them to outside the garage where his car is kept.) We're here, and Kevin's just inside. (Ben): Alright, this should be no problem at all. (He knocks on the garage.) Kev? It's Ben. You home? The garage opens and Kevin walks out. (Kevin): Yo, buddy. Good to see you again. (Ben): Yeah, when was last time? We were fighting the robot, weren't we? (Kevin): Yeah. (He sees Gwen.) Ben, listen to me. Come inside and don't let Gwen in. We need to talk badly. (Ben): Relax, I know you and Gwen had a fight and all, but I'm here to make peace between you two and- (Kevin): No, Ben. You don't understand. You should not have brought her here. I'm sorry. (Ben): For what? (Kevin): This. (He absorbs the metal in his car, turns his right hand into a hammer, and attacks.) (Gwen): (making a force field around the two of them) Ben, I told you! We shouldn't have come. (Kevin): No, you shouldn't have come, traitor! (Ben): Gwen, what's he talking about? (Gwen): He's irrational, and he thinks I'm some sort of spy. (Ben): Oh come on. (He turns towards Kevin.) Look, stop fighting. We can settle this- (Kevin): You have done enough by bringing her here! (He pounds on the force field, breaking it.) (Ben): Alright, enough is enough. Kevin, I'm going to become an alien, but only to defend myself. (Kevin): I knew it! Trying to fight me! You are a traitor! Seriously, who can one guy trust anymore? (Ben): Yeah, I've seen enough. Stop this Kevin. (He slams the Omnitrix on his left arm.) (Ben): (transforms) Mimic! (He looks at his hands.) Okay, time to see what this guy can finally do. (Kevin): Wha? (He steps back.) No, Mimic! Not now! You can't have him now! It's too soon! (Ben): Okay, now what's he babbling about? (Gwen): I actually do not know this time. (Kevin): I'm the one who's 18! Not you! (Ben): Oh yeah, happy birthday. (Kevin): Unless... wait. Why'd you have two Omnitrixes? (Ben): Oh, you see, Eon- (Kevin): I knew it! You do have the Biomnitrix! It's a year too early! (Ben): Hold on now, are you okay? Really? If you need help of some sort- (He takes a step forward.) (Kevin): (becoming human) No, look! I'm not hostile anymore, see? Just... time out and don't use him again! (Ben): Okay, sheesh. What's so bad about Mimic? (he times out) (Kevin): Okay Ben, listen. I know you won't believe me, but I'll tell you because I think you're one of us. (Ben): Huh. (Kevin): It's the Plumbers. They've been infiltrated. Long ago, thanks to this stupid time war. (Ben): Infiltarted? By who? (Kevin): ...Vilgaxia. (Ben): Say what?! (Gwen): You know what, this conversation's over! (She becomes Lucky Girl and blasts Kevin with a ray.) We're leaving, Ben. Right now! (She grabs Ben's arm, who yanks it away.) (Ben): No way, Gwen! I don't know who to trust now! (Ben): (transforming) LISTEN UP, TRAITOROUS COUSIN! RATH HAS NO IDEA WHO TO TRUST ANYMORE, THANKS TO KEVIN'S VERY CONVINCING STORY. NOW, I'LL BE MAKING MY OWN DECISIONS FROM NOW ON, THANKS TO- (Ben): (slamming his chest) Ultimate Rath. Believe it or not, evolved Appoplexians are the peace-keepers of their race, being extremely calm and able to tell who is lying. Now... (He walks over to Kevin.) Alright Kevin, you're... huh. That's odd. You were truthful a second ago, but now- (Kevin): Now I'm a loyal soldier, following all orders given to me. Hail Vilgaxia! (He absorbs the concrete floor and runs at Ultimate Rath.) (Ben): Okay, what is going on?!?! Ben as Ultimate Rath is freaking out, while Kevin runs to attack him, as the episode ends on a cliffhanger. (Note: The title of this episode refers to the episode of Ben 10: Omniverse where Ben reunites with this ally.) Characters Good Guys: The Tennyson Team (last appearance) *Ben *Gwen Ally Aliens: Mimic Rath Ultimate Rath (first appearance) Villains: Unknown Category:Episodes Category:Season 1